


Onde está Yachi?

by VampireWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyguard Tsukishima Kei, Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Milkshakes, Model Yachi Hitoka, Sarcastic Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi is just doing his work, Yamaguchi works in an ice cream parlor, implied romantic interest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Tsukishima era o guarda-costas de Yachi, uma atriz famosa, mas quando ela sumiu, restou a ele implicar com o trabalhador da sorveteria para descobrir o paradeiro da garota.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	Onde está Yachi?

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer a Lexyee por ter feito a rodinha e, de alguma maneira, me inspirado ♥  
> Espero que gostem~

Ele não sabia como aquela situação estava daquele jeito. Primeiro, tinha aceitado a proposta de emprego que recebera dias atrás, onde trabalharia como guarda-costas de alguém famoso. Segundo, o tal famoso era nada mais e nada menos que uma das meninas mais fofas que já conheceu e pisou na face da Terra. Terceiro, em mais um dia normal de trabalho, a garota implorou para ele deixá-la ir à sorveteria com o namorado e, quando viu, sumiu de vista.

Tsukishima não estava sendo pago para ser babá de Yachi, principalmente quando ela fazia questão de desaparecer com o namoradinho estranho dela. Ele entendia que laranja não era sua cor preferida, mas precisa mesmo o apelido da criatura ser “minha tangerina”?

— Tsc. — Soltou, irritado. Viu todos os lugares, sem sucesso. A loira tinha sumido do seu campo de visão junto com aquela laranja irritante. — Ninguém merece.

Adentrou à sorveteria, observando atentamente cada micro espaço que tinha lá para ter certeza que sua protegida — se é que podia chamá-la assim — estava ali, porém algo chamou sua atenção. No balcão, tinha um rapaz de cabelo levemente esverdeado e sardas no rosto, parecia nervoso, sempre olhando de um lado para o outro como se não quisesse ser descoberto. Ali estava sua resposta.

— Olá, boa tarde — disse Kei, sorrindo ao se aproximar do garoto. Este aparentou ficar mais apreensivo ainda. — Eu queria um milkshake de morango com acréscimo de chocolate, por favor.

— Co-como? — Nervoso, ele respondeu. Encarava o loiro e, mesmo que eles tivessem quase a mesma altura, sentia-se intimidado.

— Eu disse que queria seu número na minha mão — falou, revirando os olhos. Estava sendo sarcástico, tentando conter a vontade de implicar com o ser à sua frente.

— Hã? — _Pronto, quebrou_. Foi o que Tsukishima pensou ao ver o rosto avermelhado do atendente. — Fo-oi isso mesmo que falou?

— Claro que não. Quero um milkshake de morango com acréscimo de chocolate, não me faça repetir uma terceira vez.

Apesar de estar sendo maldoso de propósito, Tsukishima tinha certeza que aquele rapaz sabia sobre o paradeiro de Hitoka e iria instigá-lo até descobrir para onde a garota tinha ido.

Rapidamente o menino saiu do caixa para preparar a bebida, fazendo Kei arquear a sobrancelha, já que ele não havia lhe dito quanto tinha dado e o mandado pagar. _Suspeito_ , pensou. Quando voltou, tinha um perfeito milkshake exatamente do jeito que pediu.

— Então, quanto deu? Ou você está me dando de graça porque se sente culpado? — Soltou, deixando um dos seus melhores sorrisos no rosto. Sabia que isso seria o suficiente para acuar o rapaz com plaquinha de nome, coisa que viu agora. — Senhor Yamaguchi Tadashi?

— O que você quis dizer com isso… culpado, eu? Não tenho culpa no cartório! Eu sou inocente! — exclamou, movendo exacerbadamente os braços. Inspecionando-o com os olhos, Kei percebeu como o suor descia por sua testa, passando pelo curto cabelo e pescoço, perdendo-se no meio da gola da blusa.

— Eu vou perguntar uma vez, gracinha — comentou o loiro, semicerrando os olhos. Ouviu o garoto engolir. — Cadê a Yachi? Onde ela está?

Antes mesmo que Tadashi pudesse responder, um barulho alto foi escutado por ambos, vindo da cozinha. Tsukishima sorriso simpático, como se agradecesse a grande ajuda do pobre atendente.

— Então, esse som é…? — questionou enquanto se dirigia para a porta, e antes que pudesse abri-la, Yamaguchi pulou o balcão e se colocou na frente dela, usando seu corpo como escudo.

— É-É-É A MÁQUINA DE SORVETE!

— Se é a máquina, por que não me deixa ver? — Kei o encarava, esperando uma resposta plausível.

— É só para funcionários. — Tentou explicar, apontou para a placa em cima da porta. — Tá vendo? Funcionários.

— Se não posso entrar, você poderia abrir a porta para eu ver o que tem dentro, assim eu respeito a regra do “só para funcionários”. — O loiro teve certeza que o rapaz estava o xingando por dentro com sua tamanha astúcia. Já sentia o gosto da vitória na boca quando ouviu outro barulho, como se fosse outra porta abrindo. — Oh, de onde veio esse, devo perguntar?

Tadashi suava frio, tudo porque seu chefe pedira gentilmente para ele agradar a atriz e fazer todas suas vontades, mal ele sabia que uma delas seria fugir com seu amigo da escola para se livrar do segurança enquanto fazia a maior cara de pidona e cachorro sem dono que ele já viu. Se o coração dele tinha falhado uma batida e ele se encantado pela moça, não soube, mas resolveu realizar suas vontades.

Também não tinha noção que o tal segurança seria um cara alto de um e noventa e cinco de altura, loiro dos olhos cor-de-mel, com uma expressão que parecia gentil a primeira vista, porém assustadora quando colocava um sorriso no rosto e usava sua voz recheada de ironia para lhe deixar sem graça.

— Veio da… porta dos fundos! Os funcionários saem para descartar o lixo! — Utilizando a primeira desculpa que pensou, sorriu, orgulhoso de si, como se tivesse ganhado uma luta difícil.

— Se foi só isso, por que não abre a porta? — perguntou, cruzando um braço sobre o peito e para servir de apoio ao cotovelo, colocando a mão no queixo, como se pensasse. — Ou você não quer fazer isso por que tem medo?

Yamaguchi estava cansado de todos os sorrisos desconcertantes que aquele indivíduo fazia.

— Você quer que eu abra a porta, aqui ó! — Dito isso, ele levantou uma parte do balcão para revelar uma portinha, abrindo-a. — Satisfeito?!

— Não foi isso que pedi e você sabe muito bem disso, _Ya-ma-gu-chi-san~_.

O atendente estava se segurando para não falar nenhum palavrão, ele tinha um emprego para honrar e um pedido a concretizar. Fazia aquilo porque o chefe pediu, assim como foi convencido por Yachi. Ele seria forte, resistiria a qualquer coisa que fosse colocada em seu caminho, ele era um guerreiro sábio que sabia reverter a situação!

— Então é isso que tem na cozinha. Não sabia que colecionavam atrizes com seus namorados estúpidos aqui.

Tadashi viu sua vida passar diante de seus olhos, seu corpo gelou, tinha certeza que estava frio demais e ele morreria de hipotermia em pouco tempo. Sua alma estava quase para sair de seu corpo, com direito a dar tchauzinho e tudo mais, afinal, ele era um homem frito — bem, _frito_ não seria a palavra certa, visto que ele estava mais congelado do que o Polo Norte, decidiu que o correto seria morto. Sim, um homem morto.

Adeus emprego, adeus faculdade, adeus uma vida de sustento próprio.

— Yamaayamaaa, não precisa ficar assim, o Tsukki não morde. — Yachi saiu da cozinha com um sorvete nas mãos, saboreando cada pedaço como se fosse o último. — Obrigada por me deixar provar os próximos sabores a entrarem na linha de produção, estão uma delícia!

Ele não parecia estar tão morto assim.

— Provar? — O tal “Tsukki” questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele parecia louco para explodir com a garota, mas estava se segurando para não perder a compostura.

— Siim, Tsukishima! O dono daqui pediu encarecidamente para nós sermos os betas deles! — Hinata falou, quase pulando de alegria. Aquele sorriso largo no rosto brilhava como o sol e aquilo irritava o loiro mais do que tudo.

— Você quis dizer degustador, seu idiota.

— Eii! Você que é um um um… — Ele pareceu pensar em qual seria a pior ofensa àquele tirano. — Seu cachorro de quatro patas!

— Oh, Hinata, eu não sabia que cachorros tinham quatro patas! Obrigado por me contar. — Sorriu sarcástico, adorando ver aquela expressão enraivecida daquela laranja ambulante.

— Minha tangerina, não fique assim, não deixe o Tsukki te abalar! — A atriz abraçou o namorado, como se isso o protegesse das cruéis palavras do loiro. — E Tsukki! Pare com isso!

O mais alto apenas revirou os olhos, se perguntando como foi parar naquele trabalho estúpido. Recordou-se do atendente que estava calado, direcionando seu olhar para ele e o viu estático, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

— Yamayama, bem-vindo à família! Agora você vai fazer parte do nosso grupinho e sairemos nós quatro juntos! — exclamou Hitoka, animada, batendo palminhas ainda abraçada ao alaranjado.

— Yachi, você não pode fazer isso — alertou Kei, agindo como se fosse o detentor da verdade. — Você tem um trabalho a fazer e não pode ficar saindo com outras pessoas enquanto não terminar.

— Não é verdade! Eu já fiz tudo que minha agente falou!

Enquanto os dois loiros debatiam sobre poder ou não, Tadashi só conseguia pensar em como um singelo pedido de seu chefe gerou uma reviravolta em sua vida. De uma coisa ele tinha certeza, aquele era só o primeiro dia.


End file.
